The invention relates to a new and distinct variety of a southern highbush blueberry (Vaccinium corymbosum L.) hybrid named ‘FL04-235’. ‘FL04-235’ is intended for production of fresh-market blueberries in early spring from areas with mild winters and early spring warmth. ‘FL04-235’ is a southern highbush blueberry clone distinguished by its low chilling requirement, its vigorous, very upright habit, disease-resistant bush, and by its firm, sweet berries that ripen from early to late-April through early May when grown in north Florida. Several hundred plants of ‘FL04-235’ have been propagated by softwood cuttings at Gainesville, Fla., and have fruited for several years and the resulting plants have all been phenotypically indistinguishable from the original plant.
‘FL04-235’ originated as a seedling from the cross of the proprietary Vaccinium corymbosum L. female parent, ‘FL98-409’ (unpatented) with the proprietary Vaccinium corymbosum L. male parent, ‘C97-390’ (unpatented) in a greenhouse in Gainesville, Fla. in February of 2001. The seedling was first fruited in a high-density field nursery in the spring of 2003. After the second year of fruiting in the field in the spring of 2004, the seedling was named ‘FL04-235’ and was propagated by softwood cuttings. An experimental 15-plant clonal plot was established in Windsor, Fla. in January of 2005. Based on the growth and berry characteristics of this plot, ‘FL04-235’ was re-propagated by softwood cuttings, and an experimental 200-plant test plot was established in Waldo, Fla. in January of 2008.
‘FL04-235’ has been reproduced asexually for over six years using softwood cuttings and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this cultivar have not been applied for. ‘FL04-235’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to the filing date of this application.